Cedric of Kolyma (unofficial)
Cedric of Kolyma is the father of Valanice (unofficial), and husband of Coignice (unofficial), a miller's daughter. Cedric originally appeared in the official The King's Quest Companion. The Silver Lining Cedric was Valanice's surrogate father, he was the son of former King of Kolyma. Born to the son of the King of Kolyma, he grew up as Prince Cedric. In time he married Coignice, who was once a miller's daughter. Soon after, they adopted Valanice (a young half-Druid/half-Black Cloak) who grew up while his father was still King. Years later, Cedric became King Cedric of Kolyma. Valanice visits him from time to time. Notes In official sources, Cedric was actually Valanice's biological father, and Coignice was her biological mother. Revenge of the Black Cloak Society Cedric was the father of Valanice and her brother Drake. Valanice's father was aware of the Quartz Tower's purpose, thanks to being seduced into the Black Cloak Society by Hagatha. He was even willing to use his daughter, Valanice, as its next victim. He was upset when Graham saved Valanice, but later died. His son Drake became king of Kolyma in his stead. Valanice In the story Valanice (by Akril), Cedric appears to be former prince who lost his title, and moved to western Kolyma, where he lived on the Beach, not too far from Hagatha. His father was slain in a war, and was the original owner of the magic amulet. They spend much of their time on the beach, and not too far from Hagatha's Cave. He married Coignice (before or after he came to the land). As such Valanice is only a maiden, and not royalty herself (though Cedric sees her as his little princess). He speaks of a number of events about his past life, including the fact that battled Dragon of the Mists. When Valanice was kidnapped Cedric and his wife died two days later of heartbreak. The Forgotten Captives The Forgotten Captives is alternate story by Akril which tells the events leading up to KQ2, and the aftermath (it doesn't appear to be part of the same continuity as her original story, there are a number of difference) The story gives Cedric's even more of a backstory. He actually was a prince of the Castle in Kolyma, on Royal Island in the center of the lake. At the time the lake had been filled with pure crystal water. In Cedric's younger days he had captured Pegasus and turned it into his great steed. Valanice was later born in that castle. They raise their daughter their as she grows up, and comes of age to looking for suitors. But then tragedy struck, Hagatha, the Vampire, and dark beings came to the land. They wrecked havoc on the kingdom's only town, killed everyone, and burned the houses to the ground. Only a few dwellings survived. They then came to the edge of the lake, demanding the surrender of the King and Queen. Hagatha cursed the lake when they refused, turning it poisonous and corroding any boats not protected. They continued to resist, and the witch and vampire turned the island into a wasteland, causing brambles to grow. Cedric had his royal wizard concoct antidotes, which were in the form of sugar cubes and had entrusted them to his most loyal knight and Pegasus. But they disappeared, and later so did the royal wizard and his wife. The dark minions made their way into the castle and then started killing all the guards. Cedric was forced to threaten his daughter to stay with his mother and keep her self. Then went off to battle the two demonic entities. He learned that they were Hagatha, and Count Dracula. Then he remembered nothing. When he awoke, Hagatha appeared before him to tell him that his daughter was imprisoned at the top of a tower. Then put a curse on Cedric and Coignice, telling them until their daughter was freed, they would be trapped as well. Coignice turned into a golden fish, and Cedric turned into a lion. Both to guard over Valanice in the tower ream. Hagatha would visit them from time to time, and tell them stories of what had happened in Kolyma, and how Dracula had taken over their castle. As well as about the chasma she had made, and the magic doors that would lead to the magical realm, and how she had hid the keys, and what she had done to each of them. Cedric was trapped by a short chain and could not look out the window to see his wife, and could only roar in hopes, she could hear him. She could only splash in hopes that he could hear her. Neither knew if each could hear the other. In the present, just after Valanice was rescued, they regained their forms in the tower realm, where they searched for their daughter. They examined the tower but it was too late, as Graham had already rescued their daughter. They both discussed their ordeal, and knew that each had heard the others noises, and it brought hope to them. Behind the scenes Cedric is based on the official character that first mentioned in the King's Quest Companion. Category:Characters (TSL) Category:Black Cloak Society (unofficial) Category:Fan fiction: Revenge of the Black Cloak Society Category:Kings